Charles
by HaveringFool
Summary: Slowly but surely, Jane lifts the lid. Inside there's a simple manila envelope. It was addressed to her - Jane Rizzoli.
1. Chapter 1

"There's a parcel for you Jane," Korsak calls from his desk. "It arrived this morning."

"A parcel? Why would it be delivered here?"

"The messenger just said that, Detective Rizzoli, has to have it," Korsak shrugs. "Maybe it's a gift from the husband?" Korsak grins.

Jane rolled her eyes before saying, "Casey's not like that. Maura might, but not Casey. He's just not like that."

"Doctor Isles did plan your birthday party, and it was good. Really good cake too." Korsak smiles and turns back to his paperwork.

Jane brings the parcel back to her desk. She shakes it. Nothing rattled. She gets to tearing away the parcel.

A box.

Jane's curiousity has been piqued.

Slowly but surely, Jane lifts the lid. Inside there's a simple manila envelope. It was addressed to her - Jane Rizzoli.

Cautiously Jane empties the envelope.

"Korsak! Get Cavanaugh!" Jane shouts as she dashes off to the morgue.

"Wait! Jane!" Korsaks calls after nobody. He strides over to Jane's desk and he sees it.

Amongst the photographs after photographs of Jane and Doctor Isles, smiling and happy, laid one with Casey and Doctor Isles; and scrawled over it in red, were the words - _Janie, I always win_.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
All the re-uploading I've been doing, and some post conversations between users on Tumblr, has tempted me to write again. So, this chapter, is going to be up here, just as a reminder to myself to, write it. In time, it'll all be written. Credit to socks-lost with the initial idea.  
Thank you, for the time=)


	2. Chapter 2

Jane rams her hand against the elevator button. Jane paces back and forth as she waits for the elevator. "Ding! You stupid machine! Ding!" Jane yells at the elevator. Jane starts to press the button indicating down with extreme gusto and maddening intensity. "Come on! Come on!" Jane punches the button. Jane groans in pain. "You good for noth- Stairs!" Jane turns towards the staircases in a moment of epiphany.

Jane starts her journey down the flights of stairs. Maura. Maura. Maura. Maura. Jane internally calls. Maura. Maura. Maura. Maura. Maura. Jane internally chants with each taken step. Maura. Maura. Maura. Maura. Maura. Maura. Maura. Maura. Maura. Jane mentally repeats with each pant. Maura. Maura. Maura. Maura. Maura. Maura. Maura. Maura. Maura. Maura. Maura. Maura. Maura. Oh good lord! How many flights of staircases does a building need! Jane skips a step. Maura. Maura. Maura. Maura. Maura. Hurry! Hurry! Move Rizzoli! Maura. Maura. Maura. Maura. Maura. Maura. Maura. Maura. Maura. Maura. Please be alright. Maura. Please be alright. Maura. Please be alright. Maura. Maura. Maura. Maura. Maura. Jane tries to even her breathing. Maura. Maura. Maura. This can't be happening, I won, I won. Hoyt's gone. "Maura I'm coming!" Jane shouts as she pauses to breathe. This can't be happening. This can't be happening. Maura. Maura. Maura. Maura. Maura. Jane's hand slides along the railing; her hand is close to blistering. Maura. Maura. Maura. Maura. Maura. Maura. Jane can hear her heart beating loudly and can feel it thumping hard against her chest. Calm down, Jane tells herself. I am calm! It's my imagination that isn't! Jane jumps past three steps. Why are there so many steps! Maura! Jane calls out mentally to herself. Maura. Maura. Maura. Maura. Maura. Maura. She jumps past four steps. I'm coming Maura. I'm coming. Please be okay. Hoyt can't win. Maura. Maura. Maura. Maura. Maura? Jane starts to feel her legs go weak. Her feet are sore and she is hyperventilating. Oh god. Maura? Maura? Jane takes in a deep breath. I'm coming. Maura, I'm coming. Jane tries for air. I won Hoyt, I won. Jane starts crying. Maura. Maura. Maura. Jane goes down two by two. Whilst her tears make the stairs look blurry. Maura. Maura. Maura. Maura. Jane repeats her name in her mind. Maura. Maura. Maura. Maura. Maura. Maura. Maura. Maura. Maura. Jane grips onto the railing; she nearly tripped. Maura. Just a couple more I promise. I'm coming, Maura. Maura. Maura. Mau- urgh. Jane groans as she picks herself up from the floor. She missed three. Her ankle feels funny. Just two more floors, just two more, Jane tells herself, as she tries to breathe. We're just five floors apart and I'm coming. Maura I'm coming. Jane hurries herself down more steps. Maura I'm coming. I'm coming. Hoyt can't win. I won. I win. I win. Maura. I won. Maura. Maura. Maura. I won. Maura. Maura. Maura. Maura. Maura. Maura. I won. Maura. Jane leans against the stairwell door. Finally. Maura.

"Maura! Maura?" Jane calls out for Maura as she runs down the corridor.

Jane turns the corner and bursts past the swinging doors.

Bodies are lying on the autopsy tables, but there's no medical examiner. Jane panics inside. "Maura?" Jane yells her name.

Jane turns towards Maura's office.

Maura's not in her chair. "Maura!" There's no one there. There's no one in this godforsaken pla- Oh.

Jane kneels before the sleeping figure on the sofa chair. "Maura," Jane smiles, relieved, "Maura," Jane brings Maura into an embrace, "Maura?" Jane calls as she looks to Maura.

Maura's not responding.

"Maura?" Jane's voice went an octave too high. "Maura?' Jane feels the room spin. "Maura?" Jane calls again, with her arms around her best friend, "Maura," Jane utters her name, "I won. I won. I won Maura," Jane feels for a pulse with a shaky hand – there's a weak one throbbing along Maura's neck; Jane exhales as tears flow from her eyes. "You're going to be okay Maura," Jane holds Maura close to her chest and kisses the top of Maura's head, "I've got your back. I've got your back. You're going to be okay Maura. You're going to be okay. I won."

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
If you're reading this a/n, well, really truly, thank you for the time. I like sending characters down staircases. Albeit it being a little disconcerting to write. Hope it was alright~ Hahaha.


	3. Chapter 3

"I know you won Jane," Casey steps into the room.

"You did win Jane," Maura awakes.

Jane looks at them both - grinning and holding hands.

A banner appears between their hands, and as they unwrap it, unroll it, Jane sees it then.

Happy April Fools!

* * *

**A/N:** I had to. Happy April Fools from HaveringFool!=)  
Do disregard this chapter in terms of the story progression.


End file.
